The Dirty Little Secret
by runeplay2
Summary: Applejack and Rainbow Dash have just come home from Fluttershy's wedding, and yet Applejack let her tongue slip about a secret she and Fluttershy shared... what could it be?  Rated T for drinking. All Copyrights to MLP:FiM go to The Hub and Hasbro.


It was the night after Fluttershy and Big Macintosh's wedding, and Applejack lay in the barn with her filly-friend, Rainbow Dash. They had just lay there, talking all about what they thought about the fact Big Macintosh and Fluttershy were married, and they were finally going to take a roll in the hay, when a smirk appeared on Rainbow Dash's face.

There was still a story Applejack needed to tell her…

"So, Applejack…" Rainbow Dash began, her smirk growing ever more devious.

"Yeah, Rainbow?"

"Remember how you told me about Fluttershy taking you to a filly-fooler bar?"

"Ummm… yeah?"

"Care to elaborate now?"

"About what?"

"What happened that night!" Rainbow Dash replied, confused at Applejack's question.

"Oh, right…" Applejack sighed, her hopes that Rainbow Dash had forgotten about it dashed.

"Well, Ah had just gotten dumped by mah first filly-friend, and Ah-"

"Who was she?" Rainbow Dash butted in, curious as to whom Applejack could be talking about.

"Ah don' want ta talk about that, Dashie… an' if ya keep interrupting me, Ah'm not gonna finish the story, either."

"All right, all right." Rainbow replied with a roll of her eyes, dissatisfied with the lack of a name.

"Anyway, like Ah was sayin, it was an actually very dry winter day, with no snow or rain around fer miles. Ah had just been dumped, an Ah had decided to go ta Fluttershy's, seein' how she's great at all the couples-related stuff, an Rarity woulda been too degrading."

Rainbow Dash nodded, urging Applejack to continue on.

"Ah got up ta her door an knocked, makin' sure Ah wasn't a complete an' total sad-sack. She opened the door, an when she answered the door, she had a really cute apron on."

_Fluttershy in an apron… I'll have to see that sometime…_

"Anyway, she invited me in, an' we started talkin' 'bout how our days were, an' then I eventually got to the part about me gettin' dumped. Ah think she could tell it was could tell somethin' was wrong, she was bein' extra careful, which is a lot considerin' how careful she is when talkin' ta folks anyway."

"So, Ah told her 'bout it, an she tried her best, ya know, but ta be honest Ah guess Ah just needed a shoulder ta cry on… so, eventually she suggested that she take me to a nice lil' fillyfooler bar called The Stud Book. Ah thought it was the goofiest name fer' a bar, much less a fillyfooler bar, but Ah figured what could go wrong."

"Applejack, is that why ya came home that night with Fluttershy asleep on yer back?" Applebloom asked, apparently having been listening to the story.

"Applebloom, ya'll should be in bed!" Applejack yelled in surprise.

"Ah know, but Ah couldn't sleep…" Applebloom replied in self-defense.

"Yeah, let the little squirt listen in on this! It's not like she hasn't heard worse…" Rainbow Dash added in, happy to have another join the audience.

"Oh, fine, Ah guess this story don' have anythin' that bad in it…"

"Thanks, Applejack!"

"Just don' go tellin' it to yer friends, okay? Rainbow Dash, that goes fer you, too."

"All right…" Rainbow Dash replied with another groan.

"Okay, now lessee… where was Ah?"

"You were talking about the name of the bar…?" Rainbow Dash answered.

"Oh yeah. So, like Ah was sayin', Ah decided that whatever bars she hung out at couldn't be all that bad, so Ah went with her. When we got there, there was a huge neon sign, with a line so long Ah figured it musta stretched on fer' at least a mile."

"And you two got in?" Applebloom interjected, doubting her older sister's story.

"Well, ya gotta remember, Fluttershy was once a model, fer Celestia's sake. It gave her quite a reputation, an' she could get into just about any bar she wanted. So, she just sauntered in there like she owned the place. With all the mares starin' at her, she might as well have."

"Well, she _does_ have a nice flank…" Rainbow Dash unconsciously added in.

"Rainbow! Mah lil' sister is right next to ya! Show at least a lil' decency!" Applejack lectured.

"Oh, right… heh… sorry."

"Aaaaaaaanyway, like Ah said, she walked right up to the bar an' introduced me to her friend, Octavia. Apparently they'd gone to finishing school together when they were lil' fillies, younger than when Ah went ta go stay with Aunt an' Uncle Orange."

"Umm… Applejack?"

"Yeah, Applebloom?"

"What's Fishin' School?"

"_Finishin_' school is where those high-class families send their lil' fillies ta learn ta become "proper mares"."

"Ooooooooooooh, Ah get it now."

"Like Ah was sayin', she introduced me ta Octavia, an' Ah was surprised such a high-maintenance mare like her would ever consider goin' to that kind of a place. Octavia showed me around, who all the waiters were, an then she asked me the darn weirdest question: what my type was."

"Yer type? Ya mean like blood type?"

"No, Ah knew she meant whether Ah liked lil' fillies or tomboys…"

"What's a tomboy?"

"Well… Ah guess tomboys are… mares like me or Rainbow here…"

"You mean like rough an' tough?"

"Yeah, Ah guess…"

"Anyway, she asked what your type was, then what?"

"Well, ta be honest, Ah wasn't sure… so Ah told her what my ex was like, an' then when Ah got halfway through, she just ordered me a shot an' said "You're not ready to move on yet. You haven't gone drinking for the fences." Ah didn't know what she meant, but apparently its when you drink just ta pass out. Ah didn' really get what that had to do with breakin' up, but now Ah do."

"Wow… how long did it take you?" Rainbow Dash had NEVER seen Applejack drink to the point of passing out, so she wanted to know how much it took.

"Well, Ah got through at least half that bottle of apple vodka…"

"HALF? Holy hay girl, you sure can drink!"

"Anyway, Fluttershy came over a few minutes after Ah got my fifth shot, an' Ah was cryin' my eyes out…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, an' Ah can't believe Ah was that upset 'cause of that lil'-… tramp. Anyway, Ah somehow convinced Fluttershy ta have a drink with me."

"Then what?"

"Well, she downed one shot, an then she said we should probably go… Ah asked her ta drink one more with me then we'd go. She downed that one, an' then we left, got home, and that's it. Eheh. That's my story an Ah'm stickin' to it." Applejack finished with a guilty grin.

"Even Ah know yer lyin', Applejack! Tell us what really happened!"

"Yeah! It's probably not that bad!"

"Well, Ah just-"

"Tell us! Come on!"

"ALL RIGHT FINE! Fine, Ah'll tell ya. Well, Ah remember the reason she took the first shot…"

"Why?" Applebloom and Rainbow Dash said in unison of anticipation.

"Well, Ah was drunk…"

"AND?"

"Ah kissed her on the lips, okay? She didn' wanna remember, so she took the shot!"

"Really? THAT'S IT? Man, here I was hoping I'd get to hear about you two making out!"

"Rainbow! Ah'm surprised you'd want ta hear about somethin' like that!" Applejack was beginning to wonder how exactly Rainbow Dash could have such an appetite for those kind of stories.

"Whaaaaaaat? It's not like you tell any other stories like that!"

"Okay, okay, it's gettin' late. Applebloom, it's time fer ya'll ta get back ta bed. Ah'll come ta tuck ya back in, all right?"

"Oh, all right. By the way, when are Fluttershy an' Big Macintosh comin' home?" Applebloom dejectedly agreed.

"They're goin' on that cruise, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Now Ah remember! Ah hope they have fun!"

"Me too. Anyway, ya'll are gonna need ta get sleep, all right?"

"All right. G'night, Applejack! G'night Rainbow Dash!"

"Good night, Applebloom!"

"There, Rainbow, ya happy?"

"Hay yeah! That was on my mind for all of the party!"

"Well, it's over now. Can we… not talk about this again?"

_Wow… she really doesn't like talking about it…_

"Uh, listen… Applejack, I'm sorry I made you go through it, I can tell now you really didn't want to…"

"It's all right… Anyway, you ready ta hit the sack? 'Cause Ah'm bushed!"

"Yeah, me too."

Rainbow Dash gave Applejack a peck on the cheek.

"Night, Applejack."

Applejack gave Rainbow Dash a kiss on the lips.

"Night, Sugarcube."


End file.
